


The Everlasting Light

by Mari_Ayase



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 15:19:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14138829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mari_Ayase/pseuds/Mari_Ayase
Summary: This original story combines both fan-fiction and Greek mythology to form a thrilling tale that explains the origin of the sun! It follows the young Kanan, daughter of Poseidon, and the events that unfold when her forbidden love affair is revealed.





	The Everlasting Light

Poseidon bore a beautiful goddess that would help rule the sea. This goddess’ luscious sapphire hair perfectly matched the vividness of the ocean, and she possessed many human followers. She went by the name of Kanan and was responsible for the rising and falling of the tides as well as maintaining control over marine life. Due to her beauty and power, Poseidon set out to find a suitable husband to look after and care for his beloved daughter. He selected only the most capable and noble of men, but Kanan rejected all of his suitors. As much as Kanan wished to please her father, her heart had already been captured.  
She often stared longingly at the shore side, her eyes fixated on the radiance that encompassed the love of her life. Her name was Mari, and her entire body seemed to emit a warmth that captured every living creature and immortal. Joy and light would spread to anything within her proximity. This very brilliance entranced the young Kanan and all of her thoughts became engulfed by this land goddess. As much as her heart ached for her, she knew her father would never approve, so she decided that a life of solitude would be better than leading a loveless marriage.  
One day the longing grew too strong and Kanan decided to wander onto the shore and approach the shining goddess. Upon meeting, Mari was immediately captivated by Kanan’s allure and the two instantly fell in love. As days passed, the water goddess abandoned her position in the sea more and more, causing Poseidon to become concerned. He decided to follow her whereabouts to discover where his daughter was disappearing. When he witnessed the romantic interactions between Kanan and Mari, he became outraged. He cast a powerful storm, causing the waves to crash violently on the shore. Upon seeing the storm, Kanan quickly retreated into the sea.  
Poseidon had hoped his sign would be enough to separate his daughter from the wretched land goddess; however, he found Kanan repeatedly on land, interacting with the radiant deity. Realizing that their bond could not be broken, he decided that physical separation was the only way to ensure his daughter’s freedom.  
When the next morning arrived, and Kanan was occupied with her responsibilities as a goddess, Poseidon exited the sea and approached the shining goddess, Mari. She greeted him with a respectful bow, but Poseidon had no intention of being civil. He seized her by the backside and hurled her into the sky, her light dazzling into the distance. Somewhere in the universe, her movement stopped and she remained a bright orb in the sky, emitting her radiance onto the world.  
Kanan did not witness the banishment of her love, but upon reaching the shore, she noticed the luminescence that beat down on the earth from above. She instantly recognized the glow and began to sob uncontrollably. Her anger consumed her and took hold of a portion of the marine life. Some became violent creatures that humankind learned to fear. However, Mari’s warmth still filled the water goddess with pleasure, causing other animals to be docile. Kanan was still drawn to Mari’s illumination, and she would often neglect her duties to stare into the sky.  
Poseidon knew he could not erase Mari entirely from Kanan’s life, for that would also be erasing her happiness, but he craved for her to fulfill her roles in the family. So he cast a rock into the sky to shroud out the glowing orb, plunging the world into darkness, much like what the goddess felt in her heart. But this darkness was only temporary, and the rotation of the earth would unveil the goddess once more. Despair would consume Kanan whenever night fell, causing her to unleash the tides as a desperate attempt to hold onto the shore, where her love once stood. For Mari will always be the greatest star of them all.


End file.
